Typical ammunition cartridges employ a centerfire cartridge where a primer is located in the center of the cartridge case head. The primer sits in a cartridge case pocket which may be replaceable from the ammunition cartridge. When the firing pin/striker strikes the center of a cup containing a priming composition, the force created on the primer between the base of the cup and an anvil located in the cup ignites the primer. This sets in motion a chemical reaction which leads to the ignition of the priming composition which ignites the propellant (when applicable) resulting in the discharge of the projectile.
Rimfire primer cartridges also exist. In this arrangement, the firing pin/striker hits the rim of the base of the cartridge. The rim of the cartridge contains the priming compound or composition. The priming composition is not replaceable from the ammunition cartridge. Rimfire cartridges have become largely obsolete for use in military or law enforcement applications.
There is a need in many applications, including training exercises, to develop ammunition that cannot be fired using conventional centerfire primer and firing pin/striker arrangements. Live ammunition is constructed using a centerfire arrangement to be discharged by weapons that are designed to have the firing pin/striker strike the center of the base of the ammunition. There is therefore a need to develop efficient and cost efficiently produced primers that will not ignite when the center of the base of the primer is struck by a firing pin/striker or striker.